


Decisions

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex has a small following who bring posters to their games, and Nursey isn't happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Nobody notices the signs until after the game, finally taking off their helmets to look up at the screaming crowd, high on their home teams win. The Samwell team had won, and it was celly’s all ‘round, until Holster spots the signs and falls over laughing, swiftly followed by Ransom and Shitty, with Jack smirking to himself. Bitty whoops loudly, tackling Dex who’s blushing from ear to ear.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I know normally Dex is the jealous character, but I live for un-chill Nursey who is very secret in his pining. This was probably meant t be longer, but honestly it really didn't want to be written.
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Nobody notices the signs until after the game, finally taking off their helmets to look up at the screaming crowd, high on their home teams win. The Samwell team had won, and it was celly’s all ‘round, until Holster spots the signs and falls over laughing, swiftly followed by Ransom and Shitty, with Jack smirking to himself. Bitty whoops loudly, tackling Dex who’s blushing from ear to ear.  
  
Nursey just scowls and skates off the ice, ignoring Lardo who’s celebrating by the gate to the ice. There were two girls in the crowd with signs. Signs for Dex.

-Marry me #24-  
-I prefer red heads ;)-

He was used to Jack always having signs, and there had been many signs dedicated to Shitty’s flow. Ransom and Hoslter had a following, and had the most signs combined. Hell, Nursey had even seen a sign for him once. But this was the first time there had been some for Dex. And he was livid.

He didn’t mean to be; it would be good for Dex. But he had a massive crush on his best friend, and any attention Dex got, he resented.

“Did you see the signs for you Dex!” Chowder’s loud, on a high from the win like everybody else and bouncing around more than usual. Everybody is laughing and chatting, grabbing at Dex to get him in a headlock or ruffle his hair.

“Yeah Dex! Look at you!” Holster shouts, shoving him at Nursey. They collide, Dex falling a little into Nursey’s arms and Nursey tries to smile, manages a chuckle.

“Looks like you’ve got fans Ginge.” Dex pushes himself away, rolling his eyes and going to his cubby.

“I don’t have fans, it was probably a dare, and don’t call me Ginge Curly”

“Don’t call me Curly then Ginge.” Nursey shoots back, and Dex rolls his eyes, but Nursey can tell he’s smiling.

The team carry on chattering, so it’s easy for Nursey to slip off back to his dorm. There would be a kegster, and he needed to prepare himself a little before turning up.

The signs are at the next game. The girls sitting even closer to the glass this time. They’re pretty, and Nursey scowls at that. He could compete with girls sure, but not pretty girls that looked exactly like Dex’s type. Because he knew about Dex’s type. Tall brunets with a smirk that could make anyone weak at the knees. He hated girls like that. And it wasn’t even their fault! So he felt bad for hating them. Not enough to stop though.

He ignores them, tries to ignore the way Dex is blushing, knowing that the blush reaches his chest, if afternoons lazing around shirtless in the summer sun is anything to go by. Dex had a blush Nursey wanted to lick. But he never had the chance, and he never wanted to overstep his boundaries with Dex, he never wanted to make his best friend uncomfortable. Dex was probably straight anyway, so Nursey had to let him go and pine in secret.

Which made Dex looking at the girls even more unbearable. They were there, able to show their attraction to Dex out in the open, whereas he had to hide his. It sucked.

The girls make it even worse for themselves when they corner him after the game.

“Hey! Dex’s friend!” He’s not with the guys, he’s just on his way back to the dorms. There’s a bruise on his side from where he had gotten checked, and he knows Dex has a matching one from where he had checked the guy who had checked Nursey. Just another reason why Nursey was slowly falling into something far more serious than a crush.

“Yes?” He knows he’s being cold, and he can see when they back up a little bit, straightening up and frowning.

“Is Dex single?” Well, at least they get straight to the point.

He lies. He doesn’t want to, but he does. “I don’t know, I think he might be dating somebody.”

They look disappointed. “Who?”

It just happens. It just slips out. “Me.”

Shit.

The girls go off in a huff, and he goes back to his dorm in shame. Dex was going to kill him. Or, he wouldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t lose his best friend then. He debates for a while, between doing the right thing and telling Dex and probably getting getting his ass kicked. Or, just leaving it be and not losing his best friend.

He decides pretty quickly that he wont tell Dex, he doesn’t want to lose him. So he stays quiet.

And it’s easy to forget what had happened. What he had told the girls. He pushes it from his mind and carries on being Dex’s friend. He carries on supporting him, helping him with his work and being an ear to listen for when Dex needs to vent. They work well. They don’t argue about much anymore, and whenever they do argue it’s often no more than gentle teasing.

“Come on Nurse, time for lunch.” Dex was good for him too. He kept Nursey grounded, kept him from getting lost in his head. Was there to offer any comfort when Nursey got down. Was there to help Nursey remember to take his medication.

They were like a slightly clunky, yet well-oiled machine. They worked where it mattered. Nursey just wished they could take their relationship to the next level. Even if he kept this feeling a secret.

Nursey comes to breaking point though when he sees Dex’s disappointed face after not seeing the signs at their next game.

He knows he has to say something.

So he waits until they’re both on the way to the Haus They’re both dressed for the kegster, and Dex is wearing something that smells really good. He’s still looking a little put out though, dragging his feet as he complains about not wanting to go.

“They’re all gonna laugh that the posters didn’t show up again.” Nursey doesn’t say anything about the lack of teasing in the locker room. But it’s like Dex can read his mind.

“An don’t bullshit about the locker room, they were just being nice. Get some tub juice in their system and they’re all gonna laugh at me!”

“Dex, come on you’re being stupid.” It’s the wrong thing to say, and he knows it as soon as he opens his mouth.

“Oh shut up Nursey, you’re attractive you wouldn’t get it.” It hurts hearing Dex say that, and it makes him feel worse about telling those girls that he was Dex’s boyfriend. So he grabs onto Dex’s arm and mentally squares his shoulders.

“Dex, they stopped because I told them to. I’m sorry.”

“What?” The ice in Dex’s tone is unmissable, so Nursey lets go of his arm.

“They came up and asked if you were seeing anyone and I.” The words stop up in his throat.

“You what?” Dex hasn’t moved, just tilted his head slightly. He’s still angry, the fire in his eyes only blazing harder as Nursey stalls.

“I told them that you were.”

“You told them I was dating someone?” He’s silent for a second, and Nursey can’t look at him, instead focusing on his scuffed shoes.

“Who? Who did you tell them I was dating?” And Nursey wants to run.

But he doesn’t. He stands there, hunched over himself.

“Me.” Whispering is better that nothing, he’s said it now.

“What?” Dex hadn’t heard him, so Nursey says it louder. His face was bright red, he knew.

“Me.”

“You told them you were dating me?” The anger has given way to shock, and something akin to intrigue.

“Yeah.” Nursey doesn’t have time to process what he’s admitted because Dex has punched him hard in the arm.

“You idiot! You could have asked me and I would have yes instead of you having to lie to those poor girls”

And now it’s Nursey’s turn to be confused.

“What?”

“I’ve had this massive repressed crush on you ever since I met you dumbass!” Dex is laughing, and Nursey finds that’s he’s joining in, letting out all the stress and worry from the past few weeks.

“We’re so stupid!” He splutters, and grins even harder when Dex rolls his eyes at him, feeling Dex’s warm grip on his arm so as to drag them closer to one another.

“You’re so stupid, come here.” And then they’re kissing, warm and sweet, laughing into each other’s mouths.

Nursey sighs when they break away “I’m gonna have to apologise to those girls.”

“No need, you’re not lying now” Dex’s shrug says It all, and they carry on to the kegster hand in hand.


End file.
